Finally, A Good Week
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: What if Jamie took the Sergeant's exam without his family knowing? How would that affect current events (season 9)? Contains 9x02 synopsis spoilers.


**_A/N: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed my last two stories and thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. The response has been so awesome! If you haven't read my last few fanfics, I hope you check them out and enjoy them._**

 ** _So based on the synopsis for 9x02 we know that (SPOILER ALERT) Jamie will be moving precincts and I think it's about time that he be promoted to Sergeant so this is what I imagine could happen if certain situations were already set in motion and what that might cause in the present time (aka season 9)._**

 ** _I know the timeline is probably not the most accurate but for it to all fit and work together in the time frame I'm thinking of (9x02) it had to happen this way._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this, I think it is my favourite Jamko fanfic I've written, and give it a fav, follow and review and hopefully you all enjoyed the first two fanfics and this is the last one for now as my sort of countdown to the premiere airing has come to a conclusion. I can't believe the premiere is upon us, it has been the longest wait so I hope you all have an awesome premiere and enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

After the conversation Jamie had with his father about taking the Sergeant's exam and how he felt every time his father pushed the matter, he headed over to Eddie's apartment to help her study for said test. Little did he know she had more than studying on her mind.

* * *

 _A Month Later_

"Hey Jamie, don't the Sergeant test results come out today?" Eddie asked.

Jamie nodded nervously, knowing within the next few minutes his career path could finally take a detour and after 9 years walking the beat, he could finally earn a much deserved promotion. They continued with preparing breakfast when Jamie's phone lit up, signalling an email from the department.

"Is that it?"

After looking at the notification, he nodded towards Eddie, unsure of what result he wanted to see. After fighting with his father on why he didn't want to take the test and how the pressure he felt from his father to take it was making what he did in his job feel inferior to the rest of the Reagans' and as if he was not doing enough, he wanted to prove to his father that he would do what he wanted to and would be good at whatever position at the NYPD he chose to pursue. However he also wanted to prove to himself that he didn't want his father's position and thoughts on how he should live out his career, dictate his future.

Finally opening up the email, all Jamie could read was a congratulatory message and a position he was being offered as a ranking officer. He did it! He was going to be a Sergeant. All the times he fought with his father over his job not being good enough and Jamie being adamant that he would not take the test went out the window knowing that he had finally earned a promotion fair and square. He may not have been totally on board with taking the test at the beginning but actually achieving a promotion after all this time, he couldn't imagine not having taken it.

"Well, you are killing me with the suspense here Reagan. What does it say?"

"It says that you future Mrs Jameson Reagan, are getting married to a Sergeant," Jamie finally looked up at her a grin erupting on his face.

"See I knew you could do it. This is proof you should always listen to me," beamed Eddie, proud that her fiancé would finally get the credit he deserved.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for pushing me to do this," Jamie replied gratefully, wrapping his arms around Eddie. "What about you? Did you get a promotion too?"

"On the waiting list, but that's ok, this was more of a back up plan anyway. I want to make Detective first," Eddie answered after looking at the email she had received.

"Whichever position you end up working in, the department will be lucky to have you."

"That's sweet, and likewise. So when are you going to tell your family?"

"Maybe at the next Sunday dinner, although you may be one-upping me this week since it's your medal ceremony," Jamie joked, just as proud of Eddie as she was him.

"I mean you just have to get used to it. Someone has to beat you at something Mr First-in-class in any class you ever took." Eddie was glad to see that even though they may have to stop riding together, their banter, one of the things that truly made them Jamie and Eddie, would still stick with them. She hoped that in thirty years time, they could still joke around and mock each other like they were now.

"I guess we aren't going to be working together anymore," Jamie realised.

"We gained something better. Would you trade this for the RMP?" Eddie pointed towards them sitting together in what would be considered not strictly adhering to the alleged departmental guidelines.

"Right once again Janko, two from two," Jamie laughed, anticipating the soft punch that was coming his way, moving his arm out of the way just in time.

As they laid down on the couch, content just being together, Jamie thought back to when Eddie had convinced him to take the Sergeant's test with her. He had gone to her apartment thinking he would be there to help her study when in fact she turned the tables on him and convinced him to take the test with her, which he did in secret. That way there would be no doubt as to whether he really deserved the promotion or not.

* * *

Jamie had told Eddie exactly what he told his father. He enjoyed and was great at his job, being out on the streets. Eddie knew that there had to be more to the story as she remembered how much he had wanted to move up in the ranks whether that be as a Detective or a Sergeant. She could recall numerous times, particularly when he was suspended, where he would tell her he was studying for the Sergeant's exam. So for Jamie to do a complete 180 and decide he didn't want to become a Sergeant anymore, when she knew how he would excel at that job, didn't make much sense to her. After all, he was her training officer and he had done a great job with her and she knew he would be able to do anything he set his mind to.

Eddie felt she needed to make sure that she was not the one holding him back before she tried to tackle the issue head on and figure out exactly why he didn't want to take the test. "Do you not want to take the test because you don't want to leave me behind or end our partnership?"

"Maybe not entirely, but so what if that was part of the reason? Would that be so bad? I mean all the annoyingness I have to put up with and I still can't get rid of you Janko," Jamie teased her, trying to use humour to hide the angst this topic had delivered lately.

"Jamie there is no way we are going to be able to ride together for the rest of our lives so since the chance has come up, we may as well take a shot at the exam. Why don't you want to take it anymore?"

"All my life I've always gotten an A or first in class in pretty much every class I ever took and I always had that drive to keep going and challenge myself. Then Harvard came and I once again worked so hard to be top of my class that I never really let myself enjoy the experience. I have always been striving towards a goal and even my first few years on the job I really wanted to become a Detective. Like Joe. Like Danny. Like my dad. But I never got the chance. No one would put me up for a promotion because I'm the Commissioner's son and they don't want to show favouritism or make it seem like something it's not. So I gave up on that dream and stayed a beat cop and I enjoy it and I don't have to keep pushing myself, something I did for over 20 years and I can just relax a little more and not be so stressed that I have some target to reach.

And then I became your TO and I loved that experience and riding with you these last 5 years I guess I didn't really start thinking of changing things around much. After being so competitive and determined for so long, finally letting go was such a relief and so different that every time someone brings up taking the test, I get nervous of going back to that life where I constantly feel like I have to keep getting better at something and that I'm not good enough at what I currently do," Jamie finally let his pent-up emotions over the last few years be released, glad to finally get it off his chest.

"I know you Jamie. You can achieve whatever you set your mind to with your eyes closed and hands tied behind your back. You are so talented and I'm not saying you are wasting your potential but letting fear rule you and keep you from achieving heights you always dreamed of and would always be worthy of, that's not living up to who you are. Yes there is a test but it's just one test and by now I'm sure you know all the rule books back to front and could probably rewrite every guideline off the top of your head. All I'm saying is, I know that you are comfortable where you are at, but knowing you, I know that after so many years of competitiveness and determination, you cannot just throw that away. It's part of who you are.

I want you to know I am not ganging up on you with your father but I think you should take the test. You are revising it all anyway by helping me study, and even if you do get a promotion, it's up to you whether you want to accept it or not and when that time comes, I will accept your decision and never bring it up again. But don't just decide not to because you want to prove a point or you are afraid of what might happen. Besides, I see you as more of a Sergeant than a Detective anyway, bossing rookies around all day. It's totally the perfect job for you," Eddie explained hoping to finally get him to listen to her.

"Was this your plan the whole time Janko? To get me to help you study and for me to end up learning it all anyway?"

"How about this. We both take the test and then go from there. If it makes you feel better, don't tell your family about it and that way it is your choice and your choice only," Eddie reasoned.

"Okay, deal. You've convinced me but just know I'm still not completely on board with this," Jamie made sure she knew.

"I can roll with that."

And so they had studied every week, preparing for the Sergeant's exam, Jamie not mentioning a word of it to anyone in his family and after the arguments it had caused between father and son, his father made sure to leave the issue for the moment knowing that causing more tension would do more harm that good.

* * *

 _Present Time ~ A Few Days Later_

"Well I just wanted to say congratulations to Officer Janko, and most importantly thank you for having Jamie's back that fateful day. I don't want to know where we would be right now if the situation had ended differently. A well deserved and long overdue medal. To Eddie," Frank lead, raising his glass at the weekly family dinner, with everyone following his lead.

As the food was getting passed out, Eddie stopped for a moment and looked around her, thankful that after such an eventful few weeks, she was no longer alone and had people around her to celebrate such milestones in her life with. She looked towards Jamie on her right and for a moment thought of what might have happened had she not reacted as quickly as she had when Sorrento had driven up to their RMP but she quickly shook those thoughts away realising that dwelling on what could have been would not lead her down a particularly happy path. Instead she appreciated that she finally had a seat at the table after so much back and forth between her and Jamie and whether they would be partners or something more.

"So I heard some interesting news this week," Frank started off. Everyone looked towards him, wondering what he was about to announce. "Someone at this table has been put up for a promotion to Sergeant."

Everyone automatically looked towards Jamie and Eddie who immediately looked at each other then down at their plates, wondering who of the two of them would finally be promoted.

"Jamie, anything you'd like to say about that?" Henry called out his grandson, knowing that Jamie would be one to keep such a thing secret.

"Not much really, just that I'm excited for the opportunity and it's going to be a new experience," Jamie replied nonchalantly. Everyone stared in shock for a moment before each offering their own congratulations.

"Did you know he took the test Eddie?" Danny wondered.

"Of course I knew. I was the one who convinced him to go for it," Eddie mentioned.

"Before you were even engaged and already getting him to listen to you. Wow I'm impressed Eddie," Erin remarked causing everyone to laugh.

"It's been a good week for you two. Engaged, Eddie got a medal and now a promotion for Jamie. What's next? Are you two pregnant?," Danny joked knowing he would be riling up his brother, but happy that things were finally looking up for him.

"No not for a long time." Both Jamie and Eddie quickly shook their heads in surprise, knowing that would be news that was a long way away.

"So how'd you do it Eddie? I tried to get him to take the test but he wouldn't listen to me," Frank pondered.

"With a little Janko charm," she laughed, before continuing. "I just reminded him of who he was and offered a different perspective."

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Jack questioned.

"I wanted to do it on my own, no pressure and no question of any help from the 14th floor," Jamie answered.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard son and that you have many doors closed because of my position as the Commissioner, but I am very proud that you decided to take the test and will carry on the Reagan name in your own way in a different position than any of the rest of us have." Frank repeated his earlier actions raising his glass, this time for his own son, proud of how far he had come on his own merit, facing adversity every which way due to his own position within the department.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot. I just needed a nudge from the right person and even though I am not a Detective, being a Sergeant may be more suited towards me anyway since I still get to work on the streets and help mould young minds like this one here," Jamie replied, looking lovingly towards Eddie. "Although she may not have needed much help, she put me in my place more often anyway."

"That's more than three compliments for me today. Wow this must be a special day," Eddie grinned, happy that Jamie's news was taken well by the family and that everything had worked out in the end. For the moment anyway. Now they would really have to deal with not being partners anymore, particularly since Jamie would more than likely be changing precincts, but like she told Jamie before, everything they would gain would be worth the minor loss.


End file.
